Thunderstorm Confessions
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Valiant and strong CID officer Shreya is scared of thunderstorms! She comes to Daya's room for seeking comfort. Will the feelings which they have hidden in the deepest corners of their hearts come to light in the darkness of the thunderstorm? Fluff. Oneshot. Story idea not mine!


**Thunderstorm Confessions**

Shreya feared thunderstorms since her childhood. And till date she hadn't been able to curb her fear. She stared outside the window to the street below being drowned in heavy rain.

Her hotel room was on the ninth floor and being so high up, she felt dangerously close to the angry black clouds. The hotel building was quite old. The rumbling thunder seemed to echo down every passageway.

She lay on her bed between the tangled sheets, her eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling, watching as the lightning cast fleeting flickers of brightness across it.

She couldn't go to sleep.

She heard a clap of thunder and she sat up on her bed. She couldn't bear it any more. There was an unsettling, restless feeling which was slowly enveloping her. She grabbed her blanket and tiptoed out of her room.

The storm was still raging outside.

'That's it! I can't stay here any more!' Shreya said aloud.

She shut the room door with a snap and faced the semi dark corridor was empty. She rubbed her arms briskly to get rid of the goosebumps that had broken out. She scolded herself for acting like a kid but she couldn't help it. The groaning and creaking sounds were really freaking her out.

Eerie shadows danced all around her. She shivered and looked around her, jumping at the slightest sounds which were echoing throughout the hotel passageway.

She, Pankaj, Sachin and Daya had come out of town for a murder investigation. The case had been solved and the next day morning they were going to leave for Mumbai.

Neither Purvi nor Jaywanti had accompanied them and Shreya had to stay alone in the hotel room.

She turned right and kept going further looking for room no 007. She knew where she had to go. To Daya sir's room.

Why Daya sir? Why not Sachin or Pankaj? It was very simple - she trusted him more than anybody else. Perhaps more than her life. Everyone knew that Daya and Shreya shared something special. Shreya knew what it was. She was sure but unfortunately they weren't able to give an official name to their 'special relation' till date.

She knew she was being silly but she didn't want to be alone that night.

Room no. 007 came into view and Shreya breathed a relieved sigh. She paused for a moment before knocking the door, now feeling extremely unsure about her decision.

'Wouldn't it seem odd for her to show up suddenly in Daya's room in the middle of the night?' she wondered. _I hope he won't get angry for disturbing him from his sleep or worse misread my intentions._

A sonorus crash of thunder filled her ears and she jumped suddenly. 'To hell with you thunderstorm! Why don't you just go away?' she said through gritted teeth.

'No! I can't stay alone tonight! I am sure Daya sir will understand. Like he always does.' she decided and then she knocked the door loudly: once, twice, thrice with her knuckles and waited patiently.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The sharp rapping on his door startled Daya from his sleep. He checked the time on his watch wondering who might be this unexpected visitor on such a stormy night.

Before he could even make it the few steps to the door, there was another, more insistent knock.

I'm coming!' he shouted in order to be heard over the next peal of thunder that seemed to shake his room.

'Oh fuck!' she swore loudly as a new problem popped into her mind while she was standing outside the door.

 _What if Daya sir is sharing room with Sachin sir or Pankaj? What will they say? Oh god! You are so stupid Shreya!_

'Ise pehle ki Daya sir darwaja khole main chali jati hu yaha se!' she decided and started to back off but at that precise moment, the door swumg open to reveal a sleepy faced Daya.

He switched on a light and Shreya saw his tall, well built form. Daya's hair was tousled from sleep. He was wearing black T-shirt and grey pyjama pants.

'Shreya tum? Yaha is waqt kya kar rahi ho? Abhi to raat ke 2 baje hai!' he said rubbing his eyes.

'Sir aa - aap akele hai ya kisi ke saath room share kar rahe hai?' Shreya questioned.

'Main akela hoon. Par kya baat hai?' he asked.

'Kya main andar aa sakti hu?' asked Shreya.

'Haan aao...' said Daya nodding slightly, moving out of the way and letting her in.

He watched her with a confused expression as she scurried timidly past him inside his room.

Shutting the door, he went back after her.

'Pani chahiye?' Daya enquired.

'Haan' she said.

Daya poured a glass of water for her. Shreya took it and drank it in a gulp. She was extremely nervous. She was cursing her own stupidity.

 _What would Daya sir be thinking about me ? He will think I am insane because I really don't have a valid reason for being in his room right now._

She just could not meet his eye. Daya looked at her up and down trying to figure out what was she exactly trying to do. He couldn't fathom the mystery behind her odd behavior. She was wringing her hands and looked extremely nervous.

Finally a few minutes later, Daya broke the silence, 'Shreya baat kya hai?'

'Sir kuch nahi... bas aise hi... actually mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi... isliye maine socha ki shayad aap soye nahi honge... toh main yaha chali aayi' she blabbered.

'Kya? Shreya tum kya bol rahi ho?' he asked.

Daya noticed that she was constantly looking outside the window. She would recoil slightly as lightning lit up the sky before thunder crashed all around them.

Daya went near her.

At that moment, the lightning struck and thunder roared. Shreya jumped and staggered sideways which made her crash lightly onto Daya's chest.

He caught her shoulder to support her and made her stand properly.

'Sorry' Shreya mumbled slightly pink in face.

'Shreya sach sach batao kya problem hai?' Daya asked gravely.

'Sir k - kuch problem nahi hai. Ab ko aisa kyu lag raha hai ki kuch problem hai? Actually main puchna chahti thi ke - ke kya main aaj raat yaha so sakti hun?' she asked.

'Kya?! Shreya tum exactly kehna kya chahti ho?' said Daya sounding shocked.

'Nahi aap jaisa soch rahe hai waisa kuch nahi hai! Aap mujhe misunderstand mat kijiye please sir!' Shreya clarified immediately.

'Nahi mere kehne ka matlab wo nahi tha' said Daya red faced.

'Par ye achanak kyu?' Daya asked.

'Sir main bas akeli rehna nahi chahti. Aapko koi takleef nahi hogi. Main yaha neeche jameen par so jaungi' said Shreya.

'Jameen par? Shreya batao baat kya hai! Mujhe toh lagta hai ki tum zhooth bol rahi ho! Tumhe neend nahi aa rahi isliye tumne raat ko 2 baje mujhe uthaya aur ab tum akeli nahi rehna chahti isliye tum mere room me jameen par sona chahti ho?' Daya asked incredulously.

'Sorry sir. Meri wajah se aapko bohot takleef ho rahi hai. Par please mana mat kijiye! Bas kuch ghanto ki toh baat hai' said Shreya desperately.

'Accha accha thik hai...par tum neeche kaise so jaogi? Tum ek kaam karo yaha bed pe so jao' said Daya.

'Sir kya? Main bed pe aur - aur aap?' she asked shocked.

'Arey mera matlab hai tum akeli bed pe so jao. Main waha uss chair pe so jaunga' said Daya.

'Kya? Nahi sir. Meri liye aap waha kyu soyenge? Main neeche hi thik hu. Already maine aapki neend disturb kar li...' Shreya was speaking when Daya moved closer to her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

'Shhh... Shreya calm down! Ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Bahar itni baarish ho rahi hai. Jameen par tumhe thand lagegi and wo floor pe carpet bhi nahi hai.' he said.

'Par...' Shreya protested but Daya silenced her once again.

'Ab ekdam chup raho. Jaise main kehta hoon tum waise hi karogi samjhi?' Daya asked sternly.

Shreya felt the warmth of his hands around her shoulders. They offered her immense comfort. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying his touch.

The thunder roared outside and Shreya shivered once again.

Daya looked at her beautiful, scared face and smiled.

Shreya realised what she was doing and flicked open her eyes. She saw Daya smiling at her and she looked away blushing slightly.

She sat on his bed without saying another word.

As Daya was moving his blanket, Shreya said, 'Sir aap yahi so jayiye bed pe. Aapko uss chair main uncomfortable feel hoga.'

'Par tum?' said Daya astonished.

'Sir mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Aur apko bhi nahi hogi I hope. Waise bhi ye bed kafi bada hai' said Shreya awkardly looking at the king size bed.

Daya nodded and climbed onto the left side. Shreya lay down on the far end of the other side. Both were facing opposite wall.

 _Daya's POV: Ye Shreya ko ho kya gaya hai aaj? Aur phir Sachin aur Pankaj toh uske bohot acche dost hai. Phir wo waha kyu nahi gayi?_ _  
_ _He was actually feeling happy that Shreya had come to him._ _  
_ _Aur phir kya wajah ho sakti hai itni raat ko mere kamre me aaneki? Kahi use toofan se toh dar nahi lagta! Nahi nahi aise kaise ho sakta hai? Lekin phir baat kya ho sakti hai?_

 _Shreya's POV: Daya sir mere itne kareeb hai phir bhi hum kitne dur hai! Main unke baare me itna kyu soch rahi hu? Neend kyu nahi aa rahi mujhe?_

Both turned around at the same time and smiled. Now they were facing each other from far ends of the bed.

'Neend nahi aa rahi?' She asked.

'Kaise aayegi Shreya? Itni khoobsoorat raat hai' said Daya eyeing her naughtily.

'Sir Kya matlab?' Shreya asked wide eyed.

Daya laughed. 'Kuch nahi. Waise ek baat puchu? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?' he said, his voice soft, his attempt at keeping the amusement out of his tone failing miserably.

'Kyaaaa? Nahi toh!' said Shreya immediately in a high pitched voice.

'Shreya shhhh! Tum Sachin ko jaga dogi. usne tumhe raat ko mere saath dekh liya to kya sochega woh?' asked Daya.

'Sir nahi. Kisi ko ye pata nahi chalna chahiye!' said Shreya in horror.

'Hmm. Nahi pata chalega. Accha tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya? Kya tumhe toofan se darr lagta hai?' he asked.

Shreya dug her face inside the pillow. 'Maine kaha na nahi lagta' she said in a muffled voice.

'Tumhe jhooth bolna bhi nahi aata Shreya' said Daya sniggering.

'Sir please leave me alone. Mujhe neend aa rahi hai' said Shreya pulling the blanket over her head which made Daya laugh.

'Mujhe to toofan bohot pasand hai! Tez baarish, thandi hawa aur...' his voice trailed off.

'Toofan bohot bura hota hai. Kuch accha nahi hota!' said Shreya from under the blanket.

'Accha seriously batao ab' said Daya.

'Shayad thoda sa' Shreya confessed innocently.

'Kya? Don't tell me!' Daya said and sat up in his bed surprised. 'Tum sach me toofan se darr rahi thi? Isliye tum kamre me akeli nahi rehna chahti thi?' asked Daya laughing.

'Sir aap haas rahe hai! Har insan kisi na kisi cheeze se darta hai! Jaise aap - (Mujhse pyar ka izhar karne se darte hai!) she wanted to say but she decided to keep mum.

'Aur main itna bhi nahi darti. Aur iske piche bhi ek kahani hai. Please sir you better not tell anybody' said Shreya.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. ''Lekin itna to darti ho ki raat ke 2 baje apne senior ke kamre me so sakti ho! But don't secret is safe with me, Shreya!' he said.

'Sir please so jayein aur mujhe bhi sone dijiye!' Shreya repeated.

'Accha wo kahani toh batao na! Main bhi jaana chahta hoon aisa kya hua tha ki jo officer khatarnak mujrimo ka saamna kar sakti hai wo ek mamooli toofan se kyu darne lagi' said Daya in an amused tone.

Shreya removed the blanket from her face. She was feeling really stupid.

'Promise ki aap mera majak nahi udayenge' she said.

'Bilkul nahi. I promise' agreed Daya.

'Actually bohot stupid si story hai. Main bohot choti thi aur hum naye ghar me shift hue the. Ek din Mom aur Dad kisi party me gaye the. Main ghar pe akeli thi aur tab bohot bada toofan aaya tha. Shayad isse bhi bada. Aur ghar ki saari bijli chali gayi thi. Mujhe candles bhi nahi mil rahi thi and hamare neighbours bhi ghar par nahi the. Aur wo baarish aur wo badal garajne ki awaz. Main bohot dar gayi thi. Aur mujhe bacpan se horror movies dekhne pasand the. Uss raat toh hamara ghar bilkul uss horror film ki ghar ki tarah lag raha tha. Mujhe aisa lag raha tha ki koi mera picha kar raha hai isliye main jaakar chup gayi. Mom and Dad jab ghar aayi tab main kahi dikhi nahi. Bohot pareshan ho gaye the wo dono. Ek ghante baad unhone mujhe dhoond liya tha... ek kone me baithke main ro rahi thi main. Main itni dar gayi thi ki baad me fever ho gaya. School bhi nahi gayi main ek do din tak' said Shreya not meeting his eye.

'Par wo sab toh bachpan ki baat hai hai?' asked Daya.

'Ab wo darr bohot kam ho gaya hai. Par phir bhi mujhe thunderstorms nahi acche lagte. Bachpan ka darr itni aasani se nahi ja sakta. Aur sach kahu toh ye hotel bhi kisi horror film ke hotel se kam nahi he. Ek toh gaon se itni door aur hamare siva mujhe nahi lagta yaha koi hai.' said Shreya.

'Oh I see toh ye baat hai! Toh tumhe bhoot se bhi dar lagta hai', said Daya lauging.

'Ho gaya na? Ab please kya hum so sakte hai?' asked Shreya irritably.

Without waiting for him to respond, she closed her eyes drawing the blanket up to her chin.

A minute later, Daya crawled closer to her and squeezed her hand.

Shreya's eyes flew open in surprise. Daya's face was inches above her. His breaths mingled with hers. He caressed her cheek and Shreya sat up on the bed, her heart beating fast.

'Sir... y - ye aap kya kar rahe hai?' she asked stammering.

Then other crack of thunder hit, causing Shreya to bolt upright. Breathing heavily, she calmed herself down not looking at Daya.

Shreya felt Daya's hand on her waist. She was shivering uncontrollably. He planted a sensual kiss on her shoulder and He saw her grabbing the bed sheet. She was squirming and was attempting to get free.

Daya pushed her back on the bed gently. His fingers trailed the path along her shoulder till her wrist and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

'Waise ek aur sawal hai... Tumne kya lagta hai mujhe kis baat se darr lagta hai? Maine suna kuch der pehle tum kuch keh rahi thi' said Daya in a sensuous voice.

'Sir mera haath chodiye na please' she said.

'Nahi chodunga. Tumhe jawab dena hi padega' said Daya and kissed her neck.

She could feel his strong grasp and she let out a soft moan.

He had craved her for months and now finally he was able to sate his hunger. His lips travelled to her neck and he feasted on the soft and smooth skin. He smiled against her skin and rubbed his stubble along her collar bone, pulling the scent of her body deeply into his lungs.

A chill erupted along her spine at the touch of his lips on her skin.

'Daya please...' she said in a husky voice.

'Baatao mujhe Shreya.' he urged her sucking her ear lobe.

'Wo - mujhe lagta hai aap kisise bohot pyar karte hai par - par pyar ka izhar nahi kiya hai aapne abhi tak' she said through the stifled moans.

'Haan. Sahi kaha tumne Shreya. main bohot pyar karta hoon kisi se... I love you' said Daya looking into her eyes.

It was the first time he had said those magical words. The storm and the surroundings suddenly started to look magical.

'Kya?' she asked.

'Haan ye baat sach hai. I really love you Shreya' said Daya, smiling at her.

'I love you too!' she said, unable to believe that this was reality.

Daya smiled at her. He pulled her onto his chest and whispered in her ear, 'Maine kahi suna tha agar kisi ko main hug karu to use toofan se dar nahi lagta'

The room was illuminated again as another flash of lightning arced across the sky. He could feel her tense against him, and he tightened his grip around her slightly, his chin resting on the top of her head. She _made a squeaking sound_ and hid her face in his chest. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he cringed a bit.

She moved even closer to him as the next boom of thunder resonated in the room. 'Sahi suna tha aapne' she whispered smiling.

'Waise aapne bataya nahi aapko toofan acche lagne la teesra reason' said Shreya curling up to him.

'Hmmm... Tumhe yaad hai! Shayad abhi sahi waqt hai ye batane ka.  
Tez baarish, thandi hawa aur...' his voice trailed off.

'Aur?' Shreya pressed on slightly pink faced.

'Aur...' he said and pressed his lips to hers.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
